


The Dragon Plant

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo 2015 [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana finds an egg in the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dragon Plant

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
**Title:** The Dragon Plant  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** Merlin/Morgan, Arthur/Gwen  
**Word Count:** 1256  
**Trope:** Magical Creatures  
**Summary:** Morgana finds an egg in the garden.  
**Warnings:** none  
**Written for Merlin Writers' Trope Bingo**

Morgana was walking in the garden and she heard a noise. There was a clicking sound coming from the Sweet William patch. She walked over and looked around. That was when she saw it. 

Morgana reached down and picked up a giant egg and looked it over. There wasn’t a nest just the egg. She wrapped her scarf around it and took it inside. She didn’t know what it was but she was sure that it was helpless and needed her to protect it. 

On the way to her room, she ran into Merlin on the stairs. “What you have there, Morgana?”

“I don’t know. I think it may be some kind of egg or something. I’m taking it to my room.” Morgana said. 

“Are you sure you want that in your room. What if it’s some kind of snake or lizard?” Merlin asked. “Remember what happened when that little salamander got in your room. Gwen screamed so loud she woke up the whole house.” 

“Where should I take it, if not to my room?” Morgana asked.

“Take it to the stables. We can put it in one of the stalls. It will be safe there.” Merlin held out his hands for her to hand it over. 

Morgana shook her head and hugged it closer to her. What if it hatches and gets out of the stall? That crazy horse of Arthur’s will stomp it for sure.”

“Fine but let me get a wooden box from the kitchen to put it in. I’ll meet you in your room.” Merlin said. 

“Thanks Merlin.” Morgana kissed him on the cheek. 

Merlin smiled as he watched Morgana walk to her room. 

“Merlin, what are you and Morgana up to?” Arthur asked as he came up the stairs. “Whatever it is you had better not get caught.” 

“I know a good valet is hard to find.” Merlin sighed. 

“Yes Merlin. That is why I have you.” Arthur patted him on the back. “Have you seen Guinevere? We were supposed to go for a walk in the forest.” 

“No. I haven’t seen her.” Merlin turned at looked at Arthur. “You better not get caught either.” 

“Hmph. You’re forgetting, Merlin, I’m the heir to all of this.” Arthur motioned around him. “I can get caught and it won’t make a bit of difference.” 

“For you maybe but not for Gwen. She’ll be sacked if she is caught with you.” Merlin said. “I better get on. I have to get something for Morgana.” 

Arthur watched him head back down the stairs. He was startled when someone tapped him on the shoulder. 

“Arthur? I’m ready.” Gwen said. 

“Let’s take the back stairs.” Arthur took her hand and they left. 

Merlin knocked on the door and waited for Morgana to open it. He looked down at the wooden crate that he had in his hands and wondered if it would hold Morgana’s new friend.” 

“Come in Merlin. I think its hatching.” Morgana pulled him through the open door and into her room. 

“Hatching?” Merlin frowned. “I thought you just found it.” 

“I did but I think it’s trying to get out.” Morgana pulled him by the arm. 

Morgana took him over to where she had piled up some pillows to keep it from falling over. There was a definite sound of the creature trying to get out of the egg shell. 

“We should take to the stables. It’s a lot bigger than I first thought. That is going to be a really big lizard.” Merlin said. 

“Merlin. Please.” Morgana gave him a look that made him want to give her the world.

Just as Merlin was about to say something the egg opened. A white baby dragon emerged from the shell. Morgana and merlin looked at each other. 

“Bloody hell! It’s a dragon.” Merlin rubbed his head. “What are we going to do with a dragon?”

“Can’t we keep it?” Morgana gave him the look again. “It’s small and helpless, Merlin.” 

“It’s not going to be small for long.” Merlin said. “We better take it to the stables. If anyone sees it we will both be in trouble.” 

“Why?” Morgana asked.

“Dragons are magickal creatures. We are both going to get hung or worse, burned. We would be guilty of harboring it.” Merlin said. “This isn’t a kitty or a puppy. It’s a bloody dragon.” 

“I see that, Merlin, but we can’t just put it out in the woods and hope for the best.” Morgana said. She looked at it as it was curled up on the pillows. “I wonder how it got here.” 

“Someone probably realized what it was and got rid of it in the garden.” Merlin looked at it. “If we keep it, where will we do it? We can’t let it stay here.” 

“Take it to your room. No one will look for it in the servant’s quarters.” Morgana said. “You better hurry before Gwen gets back from her walk with Arthur.” 

Merlin picked up the sleeping baby dragon and it curled its tail around his arm. 

“See it likes you.” Morgana put a pillow in the crate. “Hurry and take William upstairs.” 

“William?” Merlin scrunched up his face. “I don’t think it’s a boy. I’m pretty sure it’s a girl.” 

“Oh!” Morgana laughed lightly. “Then take Wilma upstairs.” 

“You and I will have a talk about that name later.” Merlin put the baby in the crate and stood up. “We will keep it until it’s a little bigger then we will take it to the forest and let it go. Agreed?”

“Do we have to?” Morgana batted her long eyelashes at him. 

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Unless, you can get your father, the Duke, to change the laws about magick before then.”

Morgana pouted. “There is no chance of that. Take care of her.” 

“I will.” Merlin took the baby dragon to his room and covered the top of the crate with a blanket. He really needed to learn not be affected by Morgana’s womanly ways. She was going to get him killed for sure. 

Everything was fine until someone left the door open to the servants quarters and the little baby dragon flew down into the dining room during supper. 

Uther looked at the little beast wide eyed. “Where did that come from?”

“I found her.” Morgana told him. “May I keep her?”

Uther looked at his daughter. “The next thing I know, you will be asking to marry Arthur’s shiftless valet.” 

“Well… Since you brought it up.” Morgana smiled sweetly. 

Arthur went to the door of the dining room and yelled. “Merlin! Get in here!”

Arthur sat back down. “If she gets to marry Merlin then I get to marry who I please. It’s only fair.” 

Uther looked at the beast that had helped herself to the ham on the table and groaned. “If it will get this damn dragon out of my house then go ahead and marry him.” 

“What about me?” Arthur asked. 

“Unless there is another dragon hiding in my house, you can forget it.” Uther said. 

“Father! That is not fair.” Arthur protested. 

Uther looked towards the door as Merlin came through it. “Merlin, you have permission to marry my daughter. Now get that thing off my table.”

“Yes My Lord.” Merlin picked up the little dragon and smiled at Morgana. 

One day, Merlin would have to tell Morgana that he was the one that put the egg in the garden for her to find. Until then he would just keep his mouth shut. 


End file.
